The open road
by cassie.hack
Summary: There's still a lot Chloe and Rachel have to learn about each other. Luckily, a road trip is the perfect opportunity. - Takes place after episode 2 of BtS
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: In celebration of episode 3 releasing tomorrow because asdgvfikhogceujigc_

 _Still a bit rusty since I haven't written in quite some time, but chapter 2 should pick up the pace somewhat after a slow burn... I also probably wrote them too old but it's been a while since I was 16, so... oh well..._

 _Thanks to SherryE for the late night advice and generally being supportive._

 _. . ._

"Is the truck supposed to make that noise?"

Rachel has her feet propped up on the dashboard, her fingers drumming a quiet rhythm on her leg while she watches the world outside pass them by.

Chloe gives a mocking sigh but keeps her eyes on the road. "Why yes, Rachel, that clanging noise is _exactly_ how a modern truck, which totally hasn't spent the past ten years on a junkyard, sounds like..."

That earns her a slap on the arm from her passenger.

"You get cranky when you're hungry, Price," the blonde observes astutely.

Chloe sighs in defeat and runs a hand through her hair. "No shit, Sherlock... We've been driving for hours now. I need a fucking break."

Rachel nods quietly before a grin starts to form on her lips and she raises her hands in a dramatic fashion. In what Chloe would call her "drama queen voice", she proclaims, "Gas station, I summon thee..."

Despite her dampened mood, Chloe snorts, but is cut short when, sure enough, they pass a road sign announcing the next gas station two miles away.

"Damn..." Chloe breathes and she turns to a smug Rachel who shrugs in feigned modesty.

"What can I say, I'm magical..." She winks at her. "Better get used to it, Price."

. . .

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _Rachel's hand finds Chloe's, her fingers gently brushing against hers._

 _They are standing in the shadows behind the curtains, a few steps behind Mr. Keaton whose shoulders are tense while he silently mouths every word spoken on stage._

 _"O heaven, O earth, bear witness to this sound and crown what I profess with kind event."_

 _Rachel's index finger softly brushes along the back of Chloe's hand which causes her to turn to the other girl; even in the dim light backstage, Rachel's eyes are sparkling with excitement as she follows the happenings on stage. But even with her attention focused on the play, her fingers keep tangling themselves in Chloe's._

 _"If I speak true! If hollowly, invert what best is boded me to mischief! I, beyond all limit of what else i' the world do love, prize, honour you."_

 _Chloe's fingers close around Rachel's and she gives a gentle squeeze in response, causing a soft smile to spread across Rachel's face._

 _"I am a fool to weep at what I am glad of."_

 _But the moment is over far too soon and Rachel, giving Chloe her trademark wink over the shoulder, steps back onto the stage._

 _"Fair encounter of two most rare affections! Heavens rain grace on that which breeds between 'em!"_

. . .

They stop at the gas station and Rachel immediately hops out of the car, the folded envelope with most of their savings disappearing in a pocket of her cut-off jeans as she heads for the small convenience store nearby.

Rolling her eyes, because truly, what else is there to do when faced with a determined Rachel Amber, Chloe heads to the front of their truck and opens the hood to inspect its innards.

After a few minutes of quiet inspection, a shadow appears to her left and she almost bumps her head at the open hood when she notices the guy in his early twenties who's smiling down at her. _Damn it, Rachel, how could you have known he wouldn't have a shirt on?_

"Need any help with your car?"

"Um...no, thanks... I got it." Chloe keeps her eyes on the engine while her fingers dance over each piece, pretending to be busy.

The guy's eyes light up. "You're good with cars, huh...that's pretty cool."

Chloe clenches her teeth. _Damn it, Rachel!_

And as if on cue, Rachel appears, in all her glory.

The door chime announces her arrival as she steps back out of the convenience store, her arms filled with drinks and snacks, because that's just what Rachel does; she seems to know exactly when to show up to make the most memorable entrance.

Her eyes quickly scan the scene in front of her and they narrow in a way that simultaneously makes Chloe's heart melt but sets her insides on fire.

With a few, quick steps she's standing next to Chloe and before the other girl has time to react, Rachel kisses her in a way that leaves no room for interpretation.

Shirtless guy's mouth falls open and Chloe is sure, hadn't her hands been full, Rachel would have wrapped a posessive arm around her by now. Instead, the shorter girl settles for leaning into Chloe while she fixes shirtless guy with a challenging stare.

"Help you with anything?"

Chloe would have laughed at the situation if Rachel didn't look so incredibly hot at this moment and dear god, why are they standing by the hood of their truck again? How did they get here in the first place?

. . .

 _"Chloe."_

 _A whisper._

 _"Mmmmh."_

 _There's a shove to her shoulder and the voice gets more urgent, yet is still barely more than a whisper. "Chloe!"_

 _Chloe forces her eyes open and it takes them a while to adjust to the dark environment, but once they do, she starts recognizing shapes; the wall with pictures of Rachel and her family right next to her, the ceiling light hanging right above her and Rachel's face only inches from hers, her hand still on Chloe's shoulder. That last detail sends Chloe's nerves into overdrive and she shakes off any remaining drowsiness in record time._

 _"Wha...?"_

 _Granted, it's only half a word, but she can still chalk it up to being woken up in the middle of the night..._

 _"Let's leave. Right now."_

 _Chloe blinks in confusion. "But... what about Sera?"_

 _Even in the dark, Chloe can see Rachel's eyes narrow; she must have been awake for quite some time, mulling over everything that has happened that day._

 _"Fuck her," she spits. "She had years to contact me, yet she was more concerned with my dad... She clearly doesn't care, so neither do I. I say fuck her, fuck my parents and fuck this place. I want out. Now more than ever."_

 _Chloe simply nods; it's not her decison to make. And even though the two girls have only known each other for two days, Chloe has learned enough about Rachel to know when the other girl is determined and will not be swayed. So, Chloe simply nods, because the only choice for her to make at that moment is whether or not to go along with Rachel's plan or let her do it by herself - although a small voice in the back of her mind tells her Rachel is aware of the sway she holds over her and is banking on it in moments like this..._

 _"Alright..." With a sigh, Chloe sits up and gestures towards the door. "Where to, m'lady?"_

 _The answering smile reminds Chloe yet again why it's all worth it._

 _"We..." Rachel elegantly slides out of the bed and holds a hand out for Chloe, " will go to the junkyard. I have my money, I packed our bag-"_

 _"Only one?" Chloe raises an eyebrow and Rachel shrugs._

 _"It's easier to travel light," she announces matter-of-factly, her eyes sparkling in what little light seeps into the room. "I guess you'll just have to keep sharing my clothes..."_

 _"Well then, princess..." Rachel's eyebrow rises at the nickname, but she doesn't object. "That leaves us with problem number two: our truck still won't work yet..."_

 _As if she has already thought about that (and really, it's Rachel Amber, so of course she has thought everything through beforehand), Rachel waves her hand dismissively. "I told you, I have my money. We'll go to the junkyard and tomorrow we'll buy whichever parts we need."_

 _Chloe crosses her arms in challenge. "And which parts would that be?"_

 _Grinning mischievously, Rachel approaches Chloe and slowly runs a hand down her arm while she circles her. "I guess you'll just have to figure it out, won't you?" she purrs next to Chloe's ears and curse her knees for almost giving out under her!_

 _"Uh...right..." Chloe clears her throat before she hurriedly reaches for the bag that's sitting prominently in the middle of the room. "So...shall we?"_

 **Next up: Truth or dare, 'cause Rachel likes games - deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

With the wind blowing through her hair from the open window, Rachel starts rummaging through the various items at her feet, careful not to move the welcome mat, and produces a pack of cigarettes. Chloe winces at the sight; she should feel guilty for causing Rachel to pick up her bad habit in such a short time, but sharing smokes with her has become one of the many pleasures Chloe has come to enjoy on their trip so far.

Rachel lights one of them and props up her feet on the dashboard again, crossing them at the ankles.

They drive like this for a while, the silence only broken by the sound of Rachel's drags on her cigarette, handing it to Chloe every once in a while.

"Truth or dare?"

Rachel's voice breaks Chloe out of her reverie and the brunette blinks.

"Really? Now?"

Rachel is now facing Chloe, her eyes shining mischievously. "You can always pick truth..."

Chloe shoots a quick sideglance at Rachel and smiles; the other girl looks way too pleased with herself.

 _You're on..._

"Dare."

Rachel nods with a smile, her eyes already scanning their surroundings. After a few seconds, a knowing smile forms.

"Alright... I want you to drive off the road."

Chloe's eyes widen. "Are you insane? Our truck is barely holding together as it is..." Her eyes are fixed on the sand and occasional desert plant passing them by.

Rachel simply shrugs. "Where's your thirst for adventure, Price?" Her hand gently touches Chloe's shoulder, "Or do you want to back out...?"

Chloe's hands tighten around the steering wheel at the challenge and with a groan, she swerves to the right and onto the bumpy gound beside the road.

Rachel's grip tightens on her shoulder, but an excited laugh escapes her while Chloe's fingers dig into the steering wheel, trying her hardest not to hit any of the bigger rocks in their path.

After a few seconds, she steers the vehicle back on the road, a relieved sigh escaping her once the truck's wheels hit solid (and for the most part even) ground again.

"That was amazing!" Rachel's laughter only grows when she notices her friend's nervous expression. She gently brushes Chloe's cheek. "Cheer up, Price, we survived."

Chloe forces a laugh. "Yeah... barely..."

That doesn't seem to faze Rachel. Her smile stays in place while she runs her hand through Chloe's hair. "Your turn," she purrs.

"My...?" Chloe's eyes search Rachel's and it takes her a couple of seconds to catch up. "Right." She clears her throat. "So...uh... truth or dare?"

Rachel leans back into her seat, still facing Chloe as she props one leg up. "Hmmmm..." There is that mischievous smile again. "I'm gonna go with truth." She raises a suggestive eyebrow. "Do your worst."

"Okay." Chloe nods - more to herself than Rachel.

What to ask...

"Um... Do you have a destination in mind for us?"

 _Nice one, Chloe... real original..._

"No." Rachel shrugs again, absent-mindedly brushing some cigarette ash off of her pants. "I like not knowing where we'll end up."

"Really?" Chloe shoots her a suspicious glance and Rachel's eyes narrow challengingly.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I mean..." Chloe shrugs sheepishly, her eyes back on the road. "You simply didn't strike me as the person to not have a plan is all..."

The blonde's expression turns serious and her voice gets quieter, "Maybe I enjoy not having everything planned out for me for a change..."

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean..." Chloe's head turns towards her again but Rachel's somber expression has already vanished again.

"My turn now. Truth or dare?"

With a sigh, Chloe decides against challenging Rachel once more, so she shrugs. What harm can she do?

"Truth."

A triumphant smile spreads across Rachel's face as if she's been waiting for this and she asks without a second's hesitation, "Who punched your V-Card?"

Chloe coughs in surprise. "Excuse me?"

That earns her a laugh from Rachel, but she stays firm. "You heard me."

"I..."

"It's your fault for bringing it up during our train ride, so... cards on the table, Price."

Chloe's jaw tightens as she mentally curses her failed attempt at being suave back on the train.

" 'lot," she mumbles, hoping Rachel will drop it.

"What was that?"

No such luck...

With a sigh, Chloe tries again through clenched teeth. "Eliot."

Rachel's eyes widen. "Hampden?"

Chloe cringes but keeps her eyes on the road. "After my dad died, he... I felt lonely I guess and...he was there and...kind..." Her voice drifts off.

Rachel nods in thought and reaches for another cigarette, taking a drag before holding it out to Chloe.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"It was...more awkward than... anything else..." Chloe mumbles, taking a long drag from the cigarette before handing it back to Rachel who runs her thumb over her lower lip in thought.

"So not as good as ours..."

Her nervousness finally leaves Chloe and a warm smile forms on her lips at the memory. "No."

"So..." Rachel leans back in her seat, obviously pleased. "Are you gonna punch mine?"

"Rachel!"

The younger girl laughs at Chloe's reddening cheeks and leans closer, her voice lowering. "But you've thought about it..."

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

Rachel's laughter grows louder but she nods after a few more seconds of enjoying Chloe's obvious discomfort. "Right..." She shoots a sidelong glance at Chloe before answering, "Dare."

"What?" Chloe's eyebrows shoot up, clearly having expected another answer, but Rachel shrugs nonchalantly.

"My choice, those are the rules..."

Grumbling, Chloe's eyes search the inside of their car for an appropriate dare when they fall on the singing man on the dashboard.

"Since you're so fascinated with my past, and may I add _hella_ boring, love life..." Rachel's eyes narrow in the way they usually do when she's amused and Chloe nods towards the accessory, "I dare you to kiss our little companion there."

Rachel's eyes shoot to the singing man, then back to Chloe, an eyebrow raised. "That thing has been at a junkyard for god knows how long and who knows where it's been before..."

"So you're chicken..."

Chloe seems pleased with herself, but she fights the urge to check Rachel's expression. Which is a shame, because it only takes the other girl a few seconds to regain her composure.

Grabbing a hold of the headrest of Chloe's seat, Rachel pulls herself closer, her breath now ghosting over Chloe's ear as she whispers, "I'd much rather kiss _you_..."

 _Nice dodge..._ Yet Chloe can't find it in herself to care about Rachel's cheating. Who says the rules don't allow for a counter offer anyway? And why is her throat suddenly dry? Must have been the cigarettes...

"Pull over."

Rachel seems determined, her fingers already brushing over Chloe's cheek.

"We can do this later... I mean..." Chloe nervously clears her throat; leave it to Rachel to make her loose her cool like that... "I didn't specify what kinda kiss-"

Before she can finish, Rachel has grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the side. With a surprised noise, Chloe lifts her foot off the gas but they still graze a road sign as the truck swerves off the road and comes to a stuttering halt a couple of feet away.

"Rachel!"

"Hmmmm?"

The blonde's tone is way too innocent, given Chloe's current heartrate.

"What the fuck? We could have crashed!"

"I had the utmost trust in your abilities..."

Before Chloe's mind gets a chance to come up with all the horrible scenarios they could have ended up in, Rachel has already climbed onto her lap, the steering wheel pressing her body further into Chloe's.

With the close proximity, any further complaints Chloe might have had vanish into thin air, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"You were saying..?"

There are her fingers again, brushing through Chloe's hair while that damn victorious smile is dancing around her lips.

"I..."

Without waiting for her to finish her sentence, Rachel's lips brush against Chloe's and it sends sparks through the brunette's body.

To Chloe's great disappointment, Rachel pulls back after only a few seconds but before her victorious smile can fully form on her lips again, Chloe shoots forward and captures her lips again.

Rachel's breath hits Chloe when the younger girl chuckles against her lips, but she doesn't pull away this time and Chloe once again lets herself get swept up in the storm that is Rachel Amber.

A car honk breaks them up way too soon and they catch a green truck shoot past them.

"We should probably get going..." Rachel announces as she climbs back into her seat. "We still have to find a place to stay..."

. . .

 _It is dark in the small shack at the junkyard, but that doesn't keep Rachel from inspecting every corner of it, grabbing Chloe's hand that's holding the lighter whenever she wants to get a closer look at any of the decor. It is not surprising then, that it doesn't take her long to spot Chloe's graffiti on the wall and she silently holds out her hand._

 _Grinning, Chloe reaches for her marker, hands it to her and Rachel sets to work on perpetuating her name underneath Chloe's._

 _Once Rachel has familiarized herself enough with their little safe haven for the night, they settle on the rainbow towel on the floor, Rachel leaning against Chloe's front while they both study their names on the opposite wall, illuminated by the moonlight that's shining through the shack's window._

 _"What do you think your spirit animal would be?" Rachel's fingers draw circles on one of Chloe's propped up knees absent-mindedly._

 _"My spirit animal?" Chloe repeats, surprised by the question._

 _Rachel nods, but doesn't wait for an answer."You're loyal, with way more bark than bite..." she muses, "I'm thinking... a dog."_

 _"A dog?" Chloe gives a short laugh. "No way, they're not punk rock enough."_

 _"Oh, my mistake then..." Rachel smiles. "I didn't know they had to match what you_ wish _you were..."_

 _"Wish?" Chloe snorts. "Come on... I practically ooze punk rock."_

 _An unimpressed, "M-hmmm..." is Rachel's only response._

 _Chloe shifts against the shack's uncomfortable wall in her back."What about you then?"_

 _"Let's see... " Rachel lightly taps at Chloe's knee in thought as she lists, "I'm graceful, unattainable... I'm thinking a doe."_

 _"You're_ so _not a doe!" Chloe laughs but is stopped by a push against her front from Rachel._

 _The other girl turns to face her, her sparkling eyes now only inches from Chloe's. "Then what's my spirit animal?" she challenges._

 _"Um..." Chloe's eyes dart around the small shack nervously. "Like... Samuel called you a dragon made of diamonds..." Even as the words leave her mouth, Chloe cringes, but Rachel seems intrigued._

 _"You_ do _realize dragons aren't actual animals, but mystical creatures, right?"_

 _Now it is Chloe's turn to smile and she reaches out to brush a loose strand of hair out of Rachel's face. "I'd say that's perfect, then..."_

 _"A dragon, huh..." Rachel settles back against Chloe, smiling to herself. "I think I'm okay with that..."_

 **Next up: Never have I ever**


End file.
